wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu BUNT SIPAJÓW. Kilka słów w krótkości dadzą stan Indji w czasie, w którym to rozgrywa, a w szczególności, jakim bunt Sipajów z r. 1857. Było to w r. 1600, za panowania królowej Elżbiety w świętej ziemi Arjawarta, pośród ludności dwu sto miljonowej, z której sto dwanaście miljonów było religji Indów, kiedy się zawiązała kompanja indyjska, znana pod przezwiskiem czysto angielskiem „Old John Company”. Była to z początku zwykła spółka kupców handlujących z Indjami wschodniemi, na czele których stanął książę Cumberlandu. W tym czasie już władza Portugalczyków, niegdyś potężna w Indjach, zaczynała upadać, to też Anglicy wyzyskując tę okoliczność, usiłowali zaprowadzić pierwsze próby administracji politycznej i wojskowej w prezydenturze Bengalu, której stolica Kalkuta miała stać się ogniskiem nowego rządu. Najprzód tedy 39. pułk armji królewskiej wysłany z Anglji zajął prowincję. Stąd pochodzi napis, który jeszcze dziś nosi na swoich standarach: „Primus in Indiis”. Jednakowoż prawie w tym samym czasie utworzyło się francuskie towarzystwo pod patronatem Colberta. Miało ono ten sam cel na widoku co i spółka londyńskich kupców. Z tego współzawodnictwa powstały naturalnie różnorodne tarcia i długotrwałe walki z zmiennym wynikiem, w których odznaczyli się Dupleix, Labourdonnais i Lally Tollendal. Przed przemagającym naporem Anglików musieli Francuzi wreszcie opróżnić Karnatik, t. j. część półwyspu obejmującą część wybrzeża wschodniego. Uwolniwszy się od dotychczasowych współzawodników i nie obawiając się niczego od Francji ani od Portugalji, starał się lord Clive zdobyć także i Bengal, którego jeneralnym gubernatorem zamianował lorda Harstingsa. W celu utworzenia sprężystej i trwałej administracji, przeprowadzono również doniosłe reformy. Gdy jednak ta potężna i ekspanzywna Kompanja indyjska stanęła u szczytu swej potęgi, ugodził ją cios, który naruszył jej najważniejsze podstawy bytu. Kilka lat później, w r. 1784 wystąpił Pitt z wnioskiem dalszych zmian pierwotnej organizacji Kompanji. Według tego wniosku miała główna władza przejść w ręce radców koronnych, W następstwie tego nowego porządku rzeczy utraciła Kompanja w r. 1813 monopol handlu w Indjach, a w r 1893 monopol handlu chińskiego. Wprawdzie Anglja nie potrzebowała już staczać walk z obcemi mocarstwami na półwyspie, musiała jednak prowadzić wiele długotrwałych wojen z poprzednimi właścicielami kraju, bądź też z jego ostatnimi zdobywcami. Tu należy wojna w r. 1784, którą lord Cornwallis prowadził z Tippu Sahibem, który dnia 4. maja 1799 padł przy ostatnim ataku generała Harrisa na Seringapatam. Dalej wojna z Maharattami, szczepem w 18. wieku jeszcze bardzo potężnym, jak i wojna z Pindarrisami, którzy stawiali tak zacięty opór. Także z Gurkami z Nepalu, tymi dzielnymi góralami, którzy w r. 1857 okazali się wiernymi sojusznikami Anglji, prowadzili oni przedtem długie wojny. Na lata 1823/1824 przypada wreszcie wojna z Birmanami. W r. 1828 byli Anglicy bezpośrednio lub pośrednio panami półwyspu, a lord William Bentinck zapoczątkował nową erę w administracji indyjskiej. Od chwili reorganizacji siły zbrojnej Indji składała się armja indyjska z dwu zupełnie różnych kontyngentów, z wojsk europejskich i z krajowców (natifs). Wojska europejskie tworzyły armię królewską, złożoną z pułków konnicy, piechoty i artylerji będącej na służbie Kompanji indyjskiej, wojska krajowe składały się z tubylczej piechoty i kawalerji pod dowództwem angielskich oficerów. Artylerja składała się prawie wyłącznie z Europejczyków. Stan efektywny pułków armji królewskiej wynosił w armji bengalskiej po 1100 ludzi, w pułkach stojących w prezydenturze Bombaju lub Madrasu po 800-900; pułk konnicy liczył po 600 szabel. Około roku 1857. wynosiła ogólna siła wojsk krajowych około 200.000, angielskich zaś około 45.000 we wszystkich trzech prezydenturach razem. Sipajowie, regularne wojsko pod dowództwem angielskich oficerów byli zawsze skłonni do zrzucenia jarzma europejskiej dyscypliny, narzuconej im przez zwycięzców. Już w r. 1806 zbuntował się, zdaje się, za namową syna Tippu Sahiba, garnizon Madrasu, stojący chwilowo w Vallore, wymordował straż polną 69. pułku armji królewskiej, podpalił kasarnie, powycinał w pień oficerów i ich rodziny, a nawet i chorych żołnierzy w lazaretach. Co jednak było przyczyną tego buntu, przynajmniej zewnętrzną? Rzekomo sprawa dotycząca noszenia bród, sposobu czesania i kolczyków, w rzeczywistości jednak nienawiść ku zdobywcom. To pierwsze powstanie rychło zostało stłumione siłami królewskiej armji obozującej w Ascol. Powstanie 1857 roku również tak błahym powodem pozornie wywołane, przybrało daleko straszniejsze rozmiary i byłoby może obaliło potęgę Anglji w Indjach, gdyby wojska krajowe z prezydentury Madrasu i Bombaju były wzięły w niem udział. Przedewszystkiem jednakże potrzeba zaznaczyć, że powstanie to nie miało charakteru narodowego, gdyż Hindusi wsi i miast nie brali w niem żadnego udziału. Zresztą powstanie to ograniczało się tylko na kraje na wpół niepodległe Indji środkowych, prowincje północno-wschodnie i królestwo Audh. Pendżab pozostał wierny Anglikom. Zostali wierni także Sikhsowie, ci robotnicy kast niższych, którzy szczególnie odznaczyli się przy oblężeniu Delhi, Gurkowie i nakoniec Maharadżowie Gwalioru i Pattiali. Na początku powstania stał lord Canning na czele administracji w charakterze jeneralnego gubernatora i może mąż ten stanu nie pojmował doniosłości tych rozruchów. Od kilku lat już gwiazda Anglji widocznie bladła na firmamencie indyjskim. W roku 1848 klęska i ustąpienie z Kabulu osłabiła jeszcze bardziej urok europejskich zdobywców. Usunięcie się armji angielskiej podczas wojny krymskiej nie było także korzystne dla jej opinji wojskowej. To też nadszedł moment, w którym Sipajowie wiedzący doskonale o wszystkiem, co się działo nad brzegami morza Czarnego, pomyśleli, że powstanie wojsk narodowych ma widoki udania się. Potrzeba było tylko jednej iskierki, ażeby zapalić umysły już i tak dobrze przygotowane, podniecane pieśniami i przypowieściami, poetów i bardów, brahmanów i „mulwisów”. Chwila ta nadeszła w roku 1857, kiedy to kontygent armji królewskiej zmniejszono znacznie z powodu zewnętrznych zawikłań. Na początku tegoż roku, Nana Sahib, czyli nabob Dandu-Pant, mieszkający blisko Kanpuru udał się do Delhi, później do Lucknow, w celu zapewne wywołania od dawna już przysposobionego powstania. Istotnie wkrótce pod odjeździe Nany rozpoczęły się otwarte ruchy powstańcze. Rząd angielski zaprowadził właśnie w pułkach krajowców karabiny systemu Enfielda, wymagające ładunków napuszczanych tłuszczem. Dnia jednego rozeszła się pogłoska, że tłuszcz ten pochodzi z krów lub z świń, stosownie do tego, czy naboje przeznaczone były dla żołnierzy indyjskich czy dla muzułmanów, służących w armji krajowej. W kraju, gdzie lud nawet nie używa mydła, dlatego, że wchodzić musi w jego skład tłuszcz czy to poświęconych, czy też nieczystych zwierząt, używanie naboi napuszczanych tłuszczem, naboi, które trzeba było rozgryzać zębami, z trudnością mogło być wpro wadzone. Rząd uległ w części naleganiom, które mu czyniono, ale chociaż zmieniał i przekształcał karabiny i zapewniał, że żadnego zakazanego tłuszczu nie używa do fabrykacji naboi, nie przekonał ani uspokoił nikogo w armji Sipajów. 24. lutego w Berampore, pułk 34. odmówił stanowczo używania tychże ładunków, w połowie marca jeden adjutant został zamordowany, a pułk rozpuszczony po rozstrzelaniu morderców rozniósł zarzewie buntu po sąsiednich prowincjach. 10. maja w Mirat, trochę dalej na północ od Delhi, 3., 11. i 20. pułk zbuntowały się, buntownicy zabili pułkownika i kilku oficerów ze sztabu, splądrowali miasto i w końcu cofnęli się do Delhi. Tam radża, (król Indji wschodnich), potomek Timura połączył się z nimi. Opanowali arsenał i wymordowali oficerów 54. pułku. W Delhi, 11. maja, gubernator Praser i jego oficerowie zostali nielitościwie wymordowani przez powstańców z Mirat, nawet w pałacu komendanta europejczyka, a 17. maja czterdziestu dziewięciu jeńców, mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci padło pod morderczym toporem. 20. maja, 26. pułk, stojący koło Lahore zabija komendanta portu i sierżanta (europejczyków). To już dało impuls do strasznych rzezi. W Nourabad 28. maja, znowu nowe ofiary pośród anglo-indyjskich oficerów. 30. maja w okolicach Lucknowa zamordowano komendanta brygady, jego adjutanta i kilku innych oficerów. 31. maja w Bareili w krainie Rohilkhande pomordowano kilku oficerów, którzy nie mogli nawet się bronić. Tegoż dnia w Schajahanpore Sipajowie 38. pułku wymordowali kilku oficerów, a nazajutrz oficerów: kobiety i dzieci, dognane w ucieczce do Aurungabad. W pierwszych dniach czerwca w Bhopalu rzeź mieszkających tam europejczyków, a w Jansi, z namowy okrutnej zdetronizowanej Rani zabójstwa z bezprzykładnem okrucieństwem. Dnia 6. czerwca mordują zbuntowani Sipajowie 6 młodych chorążych w Allahabad. Dnia 14. czerwca buntują się w Gwaliorze dwa pułki krajowców i mordują swych oficerów. 27. czerwca pada w Kanpurze pierwsza hekatomba ofiar obojga płci bez różnicy wieku, które zastrzelono lub potopiono, co było prologiem do strasznej tragedji mającej szerzyć w następnych tygodniach strach i grozę. 1. lipca w Holkarze i Ugow zamordowanie 34 Europejczyków, oficerów i dzieci, pożar i rabunek. 15. lipca druga masowa rzeź w Kunpurze. Tego to dnia padły ofiarą setki dzieci i kobiet, a między niemi właśnie lady Munro, z rozkazu Nany Sahiba, który wezwał do pomocy muzułmańskich rzeźników. Po tej strasznej rzezi ciała pomordowanych powrzucano do studni, która odtąd stała się legendową. 26. września na placu miasta Lucknowa zwanym teraz „placem trupów”, mnóstwo rannych pociętych pałaszami i żyjących jeszcze powrzucano w płomienie. Nakoniec dużo innych mordów po różnych miastach i wsiach popełnianych nadało temu powstaniu cechę niewidzianej dzikości. Ale i Anglicy odpłacili się równą monetą z tej niby wychodząc zasady, że muszą przejąć buntowników trwogą i przerażeniem, by im dać odczuć potęgę angielską. Na początku powstania w Lahore sędzia audytor Montgomery i brygadjer Corbett potrafili rozbroić bez rozlewu krwi przed paszczą ziejącą dział 8., 16., 25. i 40. pułk armji krajowej. W Moultan 62. i 29. pułk krajowców zmuszony był również złożyć broń bez oporu; to samo powtórzyło się z 24., 27. i 51. pułkiem w Peszawar. Był to początek represaljów. Oddział wojska pod przewództwem pułkownika Nicholsona, puścił się za pułkiem krajowców, który dążył ku Delhi; buntownicy zostali dopędzeni, pobici, rozprószeni a stu dwudziestu jeńców wróciło do Peszawar. Wszyscy zostali skazani na śmierć, ale tylko co trzeci miał być rozstrzelany. Dziesięć dział zostało wytoczonych na plac ćwiczeń, do każdego uwiązano jednego jeńca i cztery razy dały działa ognia, pokrywając pole bezkształtnymi kawałkami ciał ludzkich, pośród atmosfery zarażonej wyziewem palących się tych szczątków ciał ludzkich. Ci męczennicy, według p. de Velbezen, ginęli z tą heroiczną obojętnością, jaką Hindusi umieją zachować zwykle wobec śmierci. – Panie kapitanie, – rzekł do jednego z oficerów, który przewodniczył wykonaniu wyroku, młody Sipaj, mający około dwadzieścia lat, głaszcząc ręką narzędzie śmierci, – panie kapitanie, nie potrzeba mię przywiązywać, nie mam wszak ochoty uciekać! Była to straszna egzekucja, po której miało nastąpić tyle innych jej podobnych. Rozkaz dzienny, który dnia tego brygadjer Chamberlain ogłosił wojsku krajowców po straceniu dwóch Sipajów z 55. pułku brzmiał następująco: „Widzieliście właśnie żywcem uwiązanych do wylotu działa i rozszarpanych w kawałki dwóch waszych kolegów; kara taka wymierzoną zostanie każdemu zdrajcy, a sumienie wasze powie wam, jakie męki czekają go na drugim świecie. Ci dwaj żołnierze skazani zostali na śmierć przez rozstrzelania, a nie przez powieszenie, bo pragnąłem, by uniknęli zanieczyszczenia przez dotknięcie kata, a tem samem chciałem okazać, że rząd, nawet w takich chwilach nie chce popełniać niczego, coby czyniło najlżejszy nawet zamach na wasze poglądy religijne i kastowe”. 30. lipca padło 1237 jeńców również na placu egzekucyjnym, a pięćdziesięciu innych uszło śmierci od kuli tylko w ten sposób, że zamorzyli się głodem lub udusili w więzieniach, w których ich trzymano. 29. sierpnia na ośmset siedemdziesiąt Sipajów, którzy uciekli z Lahore, sześciuset pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu zostało nielitościwie wymordowanych przez żołnierzy armji królewskiej. 23. września, po wzięciu Delhi, trzej książęta z rodu królewskiego, przyszły następca i dwaj jego krewni udali się do jenerała Hudsona, który zaprowadził ich pod eskortą tylko pięciu ludzi pośród pięciotysięcznego groźnego tłumu – więc jeden na tysiąc. A jednak w połowie drogi Hudson kazał zatrzymać wóz, na którym wieziono trzech jeńców, wsiadł koło nich, rozkazał im obnażyć sobie piersi i zastrzelił wszystkich trzech wystrzałami z rewolweru. „ Ta krwawa egzekucja z ręki oficera angielskiego, powiada pan de Velbezen, miało wywołać w Pendżabie największy podziw”. Po wzięciu Delhi trzysta jeńców zginęło na szubienicy, czy też rozstrzelanych działami, a z nimi dwudziestu dziewięciu członków rodziny królewskiej. choć wprawdzie oblężenie Delhi oblęgających również kosztowało dwa tysiące sto pięćdziesiąt europejczyków i tysiąc sześćset osiemdziesiąt sześć krajowców. W Allahabad straszne wyprawiano mordy, nie tak pośród Sipajów, ale między ubogą ludnością, którą fanatycy pociągnęli prawie bezwiednie za sobą do rabunków. W Lucknow 16. listopada, dwa tysiące Sipajów pokryło ciałami swemi przestrzeń stu pięćdziesięciu metrów kwadratowych. W Kanpurze po rzezi, pułkownik Neil zmuszał skazanych, zanim ich wydał szubienicy, do wylizania i oczyszczania językiem, stosownie do ich rangi kastowej, każdej plamy krwi, pozostałej w domach, gdzie mordowali przedtem swe ofiary. Znaczyło to w oczach Hindusów karę śmierci poprzedzić największą hańbą. Podczas wyprawy do Indji środkowych, tracenie jeńców odbywało się nieustannie a pod kulami karabinowemi całe mury ciał ludzkich waliły się na ziemię”. 9. marca 1858, przy napadzie na „Żółty Dom”, podczas drugiego oblężenia Lucknowu, po strasznem zdziesiątkowaniu Sipajów, jeden z nich został żywcem upieczony przez Sikhs’ów, na co oficerowie angielscy własnemi patrzyli oczyma. 11-go pięćdziesiąt ciał Sipajów zapełniało rowy pałacu Begumy w Lucknowie. Ogółem w dwunastu dniach walki, trzy tysiące krajowców skonało czy to pod stryczkiem czy od kul, a między niemi trzysta ośmdziesiąt zbiegów, chcących się schronić na wyspie Hidaspe. W ogóle nie licząc Sipajów, którzy zginęli z bronią w ręku podczas tego strasznego odwetu, w jednej tylko kampanji w Pendżabie, nie mniej jak sześćset dwudziestu ośmiu krajowców rozstrzelano z rozkazu władz wojskowych, tysiąc trzysta ośmdziesiąt sześć z rozkazu władzy cywilnej, a trzysta siedmdziesiąt powieszono z rozkazu obu władz. W początku roku 1859 liczono nie mniej jak sto dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy i oficerów krajowców, którzy zginęli, a więcej jak dwieście tysięcy krajowców, którzy życiem przypłacili to, że brali lub przynajmniej byli podejrzewani o udział w powstaniu. Straszny odwet, przeciw któremu protestował tak energicznie i nie bez słuszności p. Gladstone w parlamencie angielskim. Dla wyjaśnienia naszego opowiadania, trzeba było rozłożyć bilans nekrologji jednej strony i drugiej, by dać zrozumieć czytelnikom, jak straszna żądza zemsty pozostała w sercach zwyciężonych jak i w sercach zwycięzców, którzy w dziesięć lat jeszcze później nosili żałobę po ofiarach mordu w Kanpurze (Cawnpore) i w Lucknow. Czysto wojskowe wydarzenia całej tej kampanji przeciw buntownikom składają się z następujących wypraw, które tu w krótkości przedstawimy: Pierwszą była kampanja w Pendżabie, którą przypłacono życiem sir Johna Laurence. Później następuje oblężenie Delhi, tego ośrodka powstania, wzmocnionego tysiącami zbiegów, w którem Mohammed Schah Bahadour, obwołany został cesarzem Hindostanu. „Skończyć już raz z Delhi!” kategorycznie rozkazał gubernator generalny w ostatniej depeszy do głównego komendanta, a oblężenie rozpoczęte w nocy 13. czerwca, ukończyło się 19. listopada, przyczem jenerałowie sir Harry Barnard i John Nicholson stracili życie. Równocześnie, kiedy Nana Sahib kazał się ogłosić „Peïschwah’em” i koronował w cytadeli w Bilhour, jenerał Hawelock posuwał się ku Cawnpore. Wszedł tam siłą 17. lipca, ale za późno już, żeby przeszkodzić ostatniej rzezi i pochwycić Nanę, który zdołał tymczasem umknąć z pięcioma tysiącami ludzi i czterdziestu działami. Następnie gen. Havelok podjął pierwszą wyprawę w królestwo Audh i 28. lipca przeszedł Ganges z tysiąc siedemset ludźmi i dziesięciu działami tylko, zwracając się ku Lucknow. Sir Colin Campbell i generał-major sir James Outram wystąpił wtedy na widownię. Oblężenie Lucknowu trwało ośmdziesiąt siedm dni i kosztowało życie sir Henryka Lawrence i jenerała Haveloka. Dalej Colin Campbell, będąc zmuszonym cofnąć się do Kawnpuru, który też na stałe opanował, przygotowywał się do drugiej wyprawy. Podczas tego inne wojska oswobodziły Mohir, miasto w Indjach środkowych i zrobiły wyprawę przez Malwę, która to wyprawa przywróciła znowu powagę Anglji w tem królestwie. Na początku r. 1858, Campbell i Outram rozpoczęli drugą wyprawę w Audh z czterema dywizjami piechoty, któremi dowodzili jenerał-majorowie: sir James Outram, sir Edward Lugar i brygadjerzy Walpole i Franks. Konnica była pod dowództwem sir Hope Granta inne oddziały pod Wilson’em i Robertem Napier, razem blisko dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy żołnierza, do których jeszcze przyłączył się maharadża z Nepalu z dwunastu tysiącami Gurków. Ale armja powstańców Begumy liczyła nie mniej jak sto dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierzy a miasto Lucknow siedm do ośmiuset tysięcy mieszkańców. Pierwsza utarczka była 6. marca. 16-go po kilku potyczkach, w których padli kapitan sir William Peel i major Hudson, Anglicy zostali panami części miasta położonej nad Goumli. Pomimo tych korzyści, Begum i jej synowie opierali się jeszcze w pałacu Mousa-Bagh w północno-zachodniej stronie miasta a Moulvi, przywódca mahometańskich powstańców, schroniony w środku miasta. odmówił poddania się. 19-go atak Outrama i szczęśliwa walka 21-go oddała w końcu Anglikom w zupełne posiadanie to silne przedmurze powstania Sipajów. W kwietniu powstanie chyliło się ku upadkowi. Podjęto jeszcze wyprawę do krainy Rohilkhande, gdzie w wielkiej liczbie skryli się zbiegli powstańcy. Bareilli, stolica królestwa była pierwszym celem wodzów armji królewskiej. Pierwsze kroki nie były bardzo szczęśliwe. Anglicy ponieśli nawet klęskę przy Judgespore. Brygadjer Adrien Hop został zabity. Ale w końcu miesiąca nadszedł Campbell, zajął znowu Schap-Jahanpore i 5. maja napadłszy Bareilli, zniszczył miasto ogniem i opanował je, nie zdoławszy jednak zamknąć w niem powstańców, którzy wszyscy uszli. W tym czasie w Indjach środkowych rozpoczął kampanję sir Hugh Rose. Jenerał ten w pierwszych dniach stycznia 1858 r. ciągnął ku Saungor przez królestwo Bhopal, uwolnił jego załogę, zdobył warownię w Gurakota, wymusił siłą przejście prze pasmo gór Vindhya w przesmyku Mandanpore, przeszedł przez Betwa, doszedł do Jansi, bronionego przez jedenaście tysięcy powstańców pod rozkazami okrutnej Rani, osaczył je 22. marca pośród skwarnych upałów, wysłał 2000 ludzi z armji oblężniczej, by zamknąć drogę dwudziestotysięcznej armji powstańców pod wodzą Tantia-Topi, pobił go na głowę, uderzył 2. kwietnia na miasto, wdarł się przez mury, wziął cytadelę, z której jednak Rani zdołała ujść, i przedsięwziął zdobywanie warowni Calpi, gdzie Rani i Tantia-Topi postanowili byli zginąć; zdobył ją po bohaterskiem natarciu, dalej prowadził wojnę, ścigając Rani i jej towarzysza, którzy rzucili się do Gwalioru, zebrał swoje dwie brygady, do których przyłączył się jeszcze brygadjer Napier, zgniótł powstańców w Morar i powrócił do Bombaju po zwycięskiej walce. Podczas potyczki fortpoczt pod Gwalior poległa Rani. Okrutna ta królowa oddana zupełnie nabobowi, jego najwierniejsza towarzyszka podczas powstania, padła właśnie z ręki sir Edwarda Munro. Nana Sahib morduje lady Munro w Kanpurze, a królowa ginie z ręki pułkownika w Gwalior, oto dwaj ludzie, w których zbiegały się i bunt cały i uciski wszelkie, dwaj ludzie, których zemsta miałaby straszne skutki, gdyby kiedy zeszli się ze sobą oko w oko. Od tej chwili uważać można było powstanie za stłumione, wyjąwszy może jakieś części królestwa Audh, gdzie jeszcze się tliło. Campbell tedy znowu wyprawia się, opanowuje ostatnie już pozycje powstańców i zmusza kilku przywódców znaczniejszych do poddania się. Jednakowoż jeden z nich, Beni Madho, nie został ujęty. Dochodziły wieści, jakoby ukrył się w Nepalu. Twierdzono też, że Nana Sahib, Balao Rao, jego brat i Begum z Audh są z nim. Później rozeszła się pogłoska, jakoby szukali oni schronienia na Rapti, na granicy królestw Nepal i Audh. Campbell parł bezustannie za nimi, ale oni przeszli granicę dopiero w pierwszych dniach lutego 1859, brygada angielska, z której jeden pułk stał pod dowództwem pułkownika Munro, ścigał ich aż w Nepalu, Beni Madho został przy tem zabity, Begum z Audh i jej syn wzięci zostali w niewolę i uzyskali później pozwolenie przemieszkiwania w stolicy Nepalu. Co do Nany Sahiba i Balao Rao, myślano długo, że nie żyją. Jednakże tak nie było. Bądź co bądź straszliwe to powstanie zostało nareszcie stłumione. Tantia-Topi wydany przez swego porucznika Man-Singh i skazany na śmierć, stracony został dnia 15. kwietnia w Sipel. Powstaniec ten, była to postać prawdziwie znakomita w wielkim dramacie powstania indyjskiego, jak mówi p. Velbezen, był to istotnie genjusz polityczny i zginął mężnie na rusztowaniu. Jednakże koniec tego powstania Sipajów, które możeby było i pozbawiło Indji Anglików, gdyby się było rozszerzyło na całym półwyspie, miało spowodować upadek Kompanji indyjskiej. Już w końcu r. 1857 lord Palmerston zagroził rozwiązaniem najwyższego komitetu dyrektorów, a 1. listopada 1858 r. proklamacja ogłoszona w 20 językach zwiastowała, że Wiktorja Beatryxa, królowa Wielkiej Brytanji objęła berło Indyj, których w kilka lat później miała zostać koronowaną cesarzową. Odtąd tytuł gubernatora jeneralnego zamieniono na wice-króla. Siła wojenna armji królewskiej liczy 37 pułków piechoty i 40 pułków jazdy; artylerja składa się prawie wyłącznie z samych Europejczyków. Taki jest stan rzeczywisty półwyspu pod względem militarnym i administracyjnym i taka liczba wojsk, która strzeże przestrzeni 400.000 mil kwadratowych rozległości. „Anglicy, powiada słusznie p. Grandidier, szczęśliwi są, że natrafili w tym wielkim i wspaniałym kraju na naród łagodny, pracowity, cywilizowany i z dawien dawna przyzwyczajony do jarzma. Ale niech uważają, i łagodność ma swoje granice, a jarzmo niech nie przygniata karków, bo głowy podniosą się kiedyś i zgruchocą to jarzmo”.